After The Chase
by astroanna
Summary: Events after the episode The Chase...


Slowly, my eyes struggle to open as consciousness returns. As I lay prone on the ground, all I can see is the familiar face looking down at me.

"Uncle?" How could he be here? How did he find me? There is no time to wonder, however, because suddenly his words bring me to my feet.

"Get up!" It's typical of uncle, really. He knows exactly how to motivate me and exactly when I need motivation.

He helps me to my feet and instantly we are both in motion once again, my eyes finding Azula as she continues battling the Avatar and his water tribe friends. As they are slowly driving her back, uncle motions to me to follow him. Nodding, I follow as he leads me away from the fight. Dimly I can hear voices, but I cannot make out what they are saying. It is quickly clear what uncle has in mind, though.

No sooner had we reached the alley near where the battle was taking place than Azula runs out from between two buildings ahead of us. She is running too fast to notice us, though, and is stopped in her tracts by uncle Iroh. In the next moment, as she stands, I steal a glance around me. The Avatar and his friends are taking defensive postures, moving slowly to block Azula. Her next words underscore it perfectly.

"Well, look at this; enemies and traitors all working together."

She's right. To my right is my uncle, but to my left stand the Avatar and his friends. And yet we have all instinctively formed a perfect perimeter around my sister as if we've fought together for years. I've hunted the Avatar for three years and here he is, ten feet away. Fighting by my side against a common enemy. Two minutes ago we were fighting each other and now we're fighting together. It's surreal, but my sister is speaking again and there is no time to ponder the strange alliance we seem to have made.

"I'm done. I know when I'm beat. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." What is she up to this time? Azula never surrenders. Ever.

Before anyone can make a move, it happens. The familiar blue flame appears and suddenly I hear a cry of pain from beside me. As if in slow motion I see uncle Iroh fall. The flame has hit his chest dead center. Vaguely I hear my own strangled cry and yet instinct takes over. As if by some silent signal, we all act as one. The Avatar, the water bender, the earth bender, and I all attack Azula, aiming to kill. The combination of our attack creates an explosion, but I am already on my knees beside my uncle.

Faintly I hear a strangled cry of pain. Of desperation and loneliness. It is my own. I can feel the eyes of the others on us, and rage blazes within me.

"Get away from us!" I scream, turning to the group now moving towards me. Suddenly a small voice speaks and the concern in her voice is sincere.

"Zuko, I can help!" The sound of that voice, though the words are comforting, only serves to make me furious. Something within me snaps.

"LEAVE!"

I aim a fire blast at all of them and they scatter. Head bowed, I hear the others run away. Suddenly I am there alone. My eyes are closed and the sound of the flames nearby seems deafening. Without realizing it, before I can stop it, my head is in my hands. I haven't shed a tear over anything in years and yet suddenly I am sobbing like a child.

Uncle Iroh has been my only family for the past three years. He's been more of a father to me than my own could ever be. And now he's gone. The grief that sweeps through me is more than I can bear. Suddenly, though, I feel a weight on my hand.

Gasping through a choked sob, my eyes fly open. Uncle Iroh is looking up at me, a small smile on his face. Looking down, I realize the weight on my hand is my uncle's own, and for a moment I can hardly breathe. I look back at my uncle and he looks back at me.

"Why were you crying, little prince?"

Little prince. He hasn't called me that since I was a child, but the sound of the name breaks over me like a wave. Suddenly I am crying again, my head on my uncle's chest, but this time they are tears of joy, and also regret. "I'm sorry, uncle," I manage as I wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"For what, Zuko?" Iroh says as he sits up.

"I never should have left. It's just that-"

"You don't need to apologize, Zuko. It's all right."

"I can't do this by myself, uncle."

"You don't have to, my nephew." Suddenly my uncle looks thoughtful. "I received some good advice earlier today, Zuko, and I think I'm going to take it."

I look at my uncle quizzically, wondering what he is going to say. Smiling, my uncle looks back at me.

"I need you, too, my nephew."


End file.
